KINGDOM FANTASY
by Roxas Shadow Strife Leonhart
Summary: Una simple enfermedad puede ser solo una escusa del destino para que se conoscan las personas, y eso lo descubrira Roxas Bueno, habra varias parejas eso si y mucha diversion y drama, asi que espero les agrade
1. Chapter 1

**KINGDOM FANTASY**

**Aclaraciones: **

Pues este fanfic solo se hace en cuestión de pasar el rato divirtiéndome, imaginando y demás, los personajes no son míos, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores, si lo fueran =Q cloud y roxas y todos los que adoro no los dejaría salir de mi casa XD jajaja

Cuando estén pensando algo estará entre comillas "así"

Cuando yo mencione algo estará entre paréntesis (como esto)

Cambio de ubicación ----------------

By: Roxas Shadow Strife

**CAPITULO 1: DESTINY**

Si bien dicen que las personas no se conocen por mera curiosidad, algunos dicen que lo es y otros que es el destino, pero de uno depende el que formemos esos lazos los cuales nos juntaran con las personas que conozcamos, aunque sea por "coincidencia" del destino, nosotros somos dueños de este y si bien somos la pluma quien escribe nuestro futuro y la tinta son las personas las cuales entran a lo largo de nuestras vidas.

El día parecía tan claro pero tan frio a la vez que no daba aviso de que horas más tarde caería una tormenta en la ciudad del crepúsculo y con esta daría comienzo a una historia que seria para muchos importante.

kikiriki (sonido de un gallo alas 6 de la mañana)

Voz: WTF.... .- ya son las seis de la mañana!! o se me hará tarde (decía mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su cama después de ver su reloj)

click (sonido de la cerradura de una puerta abriéndose)

Chico: Sora ya levántate que se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela (le decía a un chico de su misma edad que aun permanecía semidormido, el chico tenia ojos azules como el mar y un cabello alborotado color café)

Sora: Z.z cinco minutos mas Roxas (le decía al chico de cabello rubio con un cabello alborotado y de ojos azul cielo quien lo estaba levantando)

Roxas: nada que cinco minutos más, ya levántate o no desayunaras el día de hoy ni mañana si eres causante de que llegaremos tarde ¬¬ (decía molesto a la vez que abría las ventanas para que entrara un poco de aire al cuarto de sora)

Sora: brrrrr no seas malo Roxas T.T

Roxas: ¬¬ ya te lo advertí, después no andes llorando en los brazos de Riku

Sora: Si así tratas a tu hermano, no me imagino como trataras a tu novia después

Roxas: ¬¬ de menos cuando tenga una te diré que no la asesinare como lo hare contigo, así que ya despégate de esa almohada o sufrirás un baño helado (Decía a la vez que iba por una cubeta con agua fría para echársela a Sora)

Sora: ahí muere ahí muere XD ya me levante (decía un atemorizado Sora al ver como casi le caía el agua encima)

-----------

Mientras en la casa continua, se encontraba ya una chica de ojos azul claro, terminando de recoger la mesa ya que ella y su hermano habían acabado de desayunar, así que se dedico a lavarlos para después esperar a sus primos para dirigirse a la escuela juntos

Chica: Cloud, llegaras tarde hoy a cenar? (le preguntaba a un chico 6 años mayor que ella, de tés clara cabello rubio y con un peinado original)

Cloud: no llegare hoy Namine, estaré con los chicos en la casa de Zack

Namine: ya veo, entonces estaré con Sora y Roxas

Cloud: solo no lleguen tarde y acaben sus tareas, y cierra bien cuando te vayas (decía al momento de agarrar su mochila y dirigirse a la puerta a tomar su motocicleta para ir a la escuela

Namine: suerte hermano

------------

Aunque para unos la mañana apenas comenzaba y a otros se les hacia corta, siempre había personas quienes tomaban con alegría un nuevo amanecer

Voz: Un dos tres, un dos tres, un dos tres... (se escuchaba decir a un chico quien estaba haciendo unas cuantas flexiones antes de dirigirse a la escuela, tenía un peinado en punta de tés clara ojos azul marino y cabello negro azabache)

Chica: Zack Fair!!! ya es tarde para que vayas con cloud (le gritaba una mujer de cabello corto color azul y ojos de igual color desde el piso de abajo)

Zack: ya voy madre (gritaba mientras se ponía a buscar su mochila con sus cosas)

Toc toc (se oia que tocaban la puerta )

Zack: adelante

Voz: Hijo aun haciendo flexiones? (le decía un hombre de no muy grande de tes clara color de ojos azul rey)

Zack: claro señor... digo padre, no hay que dejar de ejercitarse uno

Padre: sabes zack no porque te mandáramos a una escuela militar tienes que dejar de decirme padre, cuando me dices señor me haces sentir viejo

Zack: XD lo siento

Madre: Terra aun no eres viejo, si no, no podrías ni sacar la basura que está en la cocina

Terra: XD Aqua....

Zack: Bueno será mejor que me vaya o llegare tarde con cloud

Aqua: no olvides que tu hermana regresa mañana en la mañana para que estés atento y le abras la puerta, nosotros llegaremos hasta el domingo junto a Ven y Vanitas

Zack: entendido (decía con gran entusiasmos mientras hacia un ademan de respeto, como los soldados)

Terra: suerte hijo

Zack: nos vemos hasta el domingo (y cerró la puerta tras de sí)

Cloud: llegas tarde zack

Zack: XD es que estaba entrenando y escuchando una gran noticia

Cloud: ah si? de que se trata

Zack: Mi linda y querida hermana Xion regresara mañana temprano =D (mencionaba con mucho entusiasmo a su mejor amigo Cloud)

Cloud: pero si solo se fue una semana a ver a tu abuela , no seas exagerado

Zack: pero fue una semana de no verle T.T porque no eres un hermano normal, ahora ya veo porque la pobre de Namine es el pequeño ángel que esta con el demonio sin corazón de su hermano mayor

Cloud: *¬¬ la cuido también de tipos como tú que se la quieren llevar (decía un poco molesto cloud a la vez que miraba a zack)

Zack: acéptalo Namine y Xion estarían mejor cuidadas por mí que por ti, aparte de que no eres nada fiestero

Cloud: ¬¬ nunca dejaría a mi hermana encargada con alguien como tú, así que ya vámonos o te dejare que corras todas las cuadras hasta que llegues a la escuela por ti mismo (decía mientras encendía la motocicleta y se disponía a arrancar

Zack: XD no te vayas sin mi... (gritaba para que su amigo no se fuera y lo dejara como la última vez hace ya una semana)

---------

Mientras de regreso con Sora y compañía

Sora: Namine, Roxas es malo T.T (le comentaba a la chica mientras los tres estaban caminando

Roxas: ¬¬ no seas mentiroso, quien no se quería levantar por estar hasta tarde platicando por Messenger con sus amigos

Sora: de menos tengo vida social y divertida no como otros aguafiestas que ya solo se dedican a aburrirse y olvidar a sus amigos

Roxas: pues yo si salgo aun con ellos pero no estoy tampoco quitándoles su tiempo

Namine: ya chicos no se peleen (decía con una sonrisa)

Sora: mmm mmm mmm

Namine: que sucede sora?

Sora: no, no, nada XD

Roxas: ...

Namine: han estado muy raros últimamente

Sora: no como crees, solo estamos felices que ya casi serán vacaciones *.*

Roxas: tú no te preocupes y apurémonos =P

Namine: está bien

Ya casi por llegar a la escuela se encontraron con que el reloj marcaba casi las siete de la mañana

Sora: apurémonos XD (decía sora al momento de echarse a correr )

Namine: ya vamos (le gritaba a sora)

Roxas: corre Namine o nos dejara atrás

* * *

El día pasaba sin esperar a nadie, como aquellas horas que cada vez acortaban el día y la vida de quienes estuvieran anhelando algo.

Las clases terminaban por fin y afortunadamente para muchos estudiantes, los profesores se vieron benévolos con ellos para no dejarles tareas

Sora: ahhhhhh por fin, fin de semana =D

Namine: jajaja

Chica: bueno chicos debo de ir a otro lado el día de hoy =P nos vemos después (decía una pelirroja detrás de Namine)

Roxas: nos vemos Kairi

Kairi: hasta luego Roxas-chan (le decía mientras le giñaba un ojo a roxas)

Sora: buuuu T.T ¬¬ maldito roxas porque Kairi te giña el ojo mendigo

Roxas: slap (le dio un zape a su hermano) no seas idiota, y no empieces con tus celos mal fundados, ya sabes porque lo hizo

Namine: jajajaja chicos XD

Sora: ah, si es por eso jajaja, es verdad XD, bueno me adelanto (y salió corriendo)

Roxas: enserio, porque me fue tocando un hermano como el T,T

Namine: eres gracioso roxas =P

Roxas: porque lo dices Namine (ya caminando junto a ella por el pasillo)

Namine: es que tu y sora se parecen tanto a veces =P en actitud

Roxas: no veo de donde

Namine: ya te darás cuenta =P (dándole una palmadita en el hombro)

Roxas: Namine si no te conociera diría que no me lo quieres decir

Namine: =P (le sonreía mientras le sacaba la lengua a roxas por el comentario)

Roxas: jajaja (le devolvía la sonrisa ) oye Namine te dejo, debo ir al trabajo, si no me apresuro no llegare a tiempo

Namine: está bien, por cierto, iré a su casa en la tarde para preparar la cena ahí, cloud no llegara así que solo cenaremos los tres

Roxas: ok, entonces tratare de llegar temprano para ayudarte a cocinar

Namine: iré a decirle a sora, =)

Roxas: ok suerte (decía al momento de darse la vuelta pero Namine lo detuvo antes)

Namine: oye, espera (le ponía una mano en la frente) creo que tienes un poco de fiebre

Roxas: // no te preocupes estoy bien

Namine: pero... (no pudo terminar la frase por que Roxas se apresuro a irse)

Roxas: descuida, si me siento mal les hablo al cel. =P (fue lo último que escucho Namine al verlo partir rumbo al trabajo)

Namine: espero que no le pase nada =/

* * *

Ya en la puerta de la escuela.

Voz: Sora!! (gritaba a lo lejos una muchacha de tés clara y cabello rubio)

Sora: Oh Namine (decía a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica que venía)

Namine: oye al rato pasare a tu casa para hacer la cena ahí y que comamos los tres

Sora: está bien, entonces iré un rato al centro con los chicos

Namine: más vale que no te tardes como siempre,

Sora: XD yo sería incapaz =P (decía en tono divertido ante la afirmación de la chica que se encontraba con él)

Namine: oye pero no te toca trabajar hoy con Roxas en el restaurante?

Sora: le pedí a Roxas que de favor me cubriera hoy

Namine: ¬¬ flojo

Sora:

Voz: Heyy!!!!! (decía mientras corría un chico moreno que iba en dirección a donde se encontraba sora y Namine)

Sora: Tidus me ahogas, bájate de mi

Tidus: T.T y porque cuando Selphie lo hace tu no le dices nada

Selphie: porque yo no lo ahogo y además es de juego, o no es así Riku (dirigiéndose a un chico un año mayor que el grupo, de tés clara pelo plateado y unos ojos color esmeralda tan llenos de vida)

Riku: bueno ya, mejor apurémonos o no encontraremos "eso"

Sora: cierto, cierto XD , bueno vámonos chicos =P

Namine: '.'?

Sora: nos vemos en la tarde entonces

Namine: si está bien

Riku: nos vemos Namine (haciendo un ademan para retirarse)

Namine:"estos que se traerán entre manos" mmm que haremos para cenar (decía mientras se dirigía al supermercado)

Mientras en otro sitio no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una chica pelirroja y de ojos azules como el mar hablando con un chico mayor que ella por un año, pero que tenia la pinta de ser un erudito y no era para menos, ya que ciertamente lo era.

Chica: Zexion deberías de considerar ir a la fiesta de Namine =P (le decía a un chico quien tenía un pequeño libro sujetado en una mano y su cabello era azul y un poco largo que incluso una parte de su fleco le tapaba casi un ojo)

Zexion: Kairi lo dices muy fácil pero sabes que Cloud es un hermano muy protector y siempre me mira como si me fuera a robar a su hermana

Kairi: jajaja

Zexion: no es gracioso (le decía a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco por lo dicho)

Kairi: si supiera ella cuanto te preocupas y mas el de saber que si tienes razón en eso =P

Zexion: ¬///¬

Kairi: XD no me mires con esos ojos, mejor vayamos a comprar su regalo

Zexion: ok vamos

Kairi: XD enserio te vez bien mono, cuando te sonrojas

Zexion: ¬¬ te la estas ganando

Kairi: hablando de regalos, ya sé que le puedes dar de cumpleaños =D (diciendo esto con una cara picara)

Zexion: si? que seria (se preguntaba con interés de saber la respuesta)

Kairi: a ti vestido con un moño gigante XD (decía animosa para ver la reacción del pobre de zexion)

Zexion: Ahora si veras (decía con la cara roja como jitomate al comentario de la chica y mientras la perseguía por lo que le dijo, Kairi no paraba de reír y correr por la actitud que tomaba zexion con respecto a Namine)

Zexion: Ven para acá Kairi, no huyas /// pequeña pervertida...

Kairi: no huyo, solo procuro vivir más =P

Zexion: ¬¬ si serás...

Kairi: jajajaja =P

-------------

Mientras otro grupo de amigos se encontraba cerca una de las casas de ellos para debatir en donde se realizaría la fiesta para Namine, la cual se acercaba muy rápido.

Voz: Pence.. Hayner.. espérenme (decía una chica de pelo café entre corto y largo, la cual le gritaba a dos de sus mejores amigos)

Pence: Corre más rápido Olette (decía un chico robusto con una banda en su cabeza que hacía que su peinado se viera más largo)

Hayner: jajaja ya casi llegamos

Olette: gracias a dios

Pence: debería de vivir mas cerca de los primos no lo crees Olette? XD (decía con un tono de voz de complicidad a la vez que entraban a la casa de Hayner)

Olette: si, así estaría mas tiempo con .... (no acabo de completar la frase ya que Hayner la interrumpió)

Hayner: ¬///¬ callen, que no es lo que creen (decía un poco avergonzado)

Pence: nosotros no creemos nada, o si Olette?

Olette: para nada, además por que deberías de creer algo así (esto diciéndolo con una gran sonrisa y tratando de no reír más que para sí misma)

Hayner: se aprovechan en ocasiones de que no los pueda tratar como a seifer

Pence: jajaja XD

Olette: y bien dejando el amor hacia los demás a un lado, que propuestas tienen para decirle a los demás? (decía a la vez que ya se calmaban un poco las cosas)

Hayner: pues bien que les parece..

* * *

En un día el cual parecía que todo saldría bien y se sentiría la paz a lo largo de las frías horas, fue cambiando a medida que pasaba el tiempo ya que las nubes lentamente se juntaban a lo lejos avisando que una tormenta amenazaba por caer sobre la ciudad y sobre aquellos que buscaran respuestas.

Roxas: parece que lloverá dentro de poco (seguía caminando sin muchas ganas escuchando su ipod) "mendigo Sora como se le ocurre irse sin decir a qué hora llegaría, solo se aprovecha a irse con sus amigos porque no estarán nuestros padres hasta el domingo y para colmo me pide que le sustituya el día de hoy " igual debo de apurarme en ir al trabajo si no, no tendré dinero para completar el regalo de Namine...

Voz: Ah!!! cuidado....

(sonido de choque)

Roxas: eh!! "pero que!!!" (en ese momento agarro con rapidez el objeto que soltó el otro chico con el cual choco)

Chico: . lo siento no me fije donde iba (decía un chico alto de tez clara y cabello con un peinado medio raro, traía cargando con una guitarra de aspecto igual extraño)

Roxas: no te preocupes, estas bien ?"como quiera yo también iba sin fijarme" (se decía a el mismo)

Chico: Si gracias, perdón no me fije por donde iba, por cierto mi nombre es Demyx

Roxas: el mío es Roxas mucho gusto, por cierto ten (dándole su guitarra)

Demyx: gracias!!! qué bueno que no le paso nada T.T, eres un ángel

Roxas: .¡ "cuanto amor por una guitarra" este.. no hay de que

Demyx: te debo una =D, ten, cuando necesites algo no dudes en llamar ^^ -le entrego un papel con su número de celular

Roxas: n.n¡ está bien -tomando dicho papel y después guardarlo en su cartera

Demyx: Lo siento roxas debo de ir a ensayar con unos amigos, disculpa por lo de hace un momento

Roxas: descuida, suerte en tu ensayo

Demyx: gracias, por cierto deberías ir a tu casa antes de que te mojes, se ve que caerá una tormenta

Roxas: si "ese chico creo que es de la escuela, mm" (se decía a sí mismo al momento de tratar de recordar donde le había visto antes)

Trumm pash (sonido de relámpagos y viento)

* * *

Selphie: oigan chicos, no creen que deberíamos irnos ya, miren como está el cielo

Tidus: Selphie tiene razón, además ya es tarde

Selphie: gracias tidus

Tidus: no hay de qué, que dices Sora y Rikku?

Sora: si, como quiera ya compramos los regalos para Namine, así que no hay mucho que hacer ahora, aparte ahora que lo recuerdo debo de preparar la cena junto a Namine, o Roxas se molestara conmigo n.n¡ por no ayudarla

Riku: creo que como lo dejaste después de la escuela se notaba molesto

Sora: ¡ , es que le pedí de favor que me suplantara en el trabajo hoy

Tidus: jajaja

Riku: pobre de roxas

Selphie: Riku tiene razón, deberías de ayudarle de menos en las tareas sencillas a roxas

Sora: he querido pero luego roxas me dice que mejor lo deje porque quemo las cosas o no le ayudo mucho

Riku: mmm

Tidus: ¡ eres algo inútil

Sora: T.T que malo eres tidus

Varias horas más tarde y sin que la lluvia dejara de caer con fuerza en la ciudad del crepúsculo, se encontraba Roxas despidiéndose amablemente de los clientes y pensando en lo que harían de cenar para cuando llegara a casa.

Cliente: Gracias =D

Roxas: vuelva pronto, y gracias =)

Voz: Has hecho un buen trabajo el día de hoy Roxas =)

Roxas: gracias Tifa

Tifa: el día de hoy hubo buena clientela a pesar de esta tormenta, igual y mejor cerramos ya por hoy no les parece Aeris y Zack

Aeris: Si, además regresar será tardado por el trafico y la lluvia

Zack: Por mí no hay problema pero igual no creo que ya venga alguien con esta lluvia

Aeris: pues limpiemos primero antes =P

Roxas: pues adelante =P (ahí todos estaban limpiando para dejar listo el restorán al día siguiente)

-------------------

Demyx: Gracias Axel por llevarme a mi casa T.T así no se moja mi guitarra

Axel: ¬¬ me pregunto si algún día tendrás novia, estas mas obsesionado por esa guitarra que cualquiera que yo conozca

Demyx: ¬¬ claro que no es obsesión, pero me encanta esta guitarra y suena OMG

Axel: si Larxene te viera en este momento te reprendería

Demyx: Nooo!!! XD no la invoques la última vez que se enojo me la quito una semana y me dejo todo el trabajo del salón

Axel: si es una maniática, y mas con el trabajo

Voz: cuidado de que te escuche decir eso Axel

Demyx: Marluxia , y tú no te quedas para nada detrás de ella

Marluxia: No, afortunadamente yo soy normal, solo Zexion se le podría poner igual

Axel: Hablando de los eruditos mejor será irnos o mañana estarán con los castigos por no ir temprano a la casa de la loca ¡

Marluxia: Tienes razón, igual después los veo

Demyx: nos vemos

-----------------

Sora: T.T Namine, se me quema el agua

Namine: sora... ahora entiendo al pobre de roxas

Sora: no digas eso Namine T.T, además no lo hago adrede

Namine: lo sé, pero igual te enseñare a cocinar algún día

Sora: vendrá Cloud para acá?

Namine: no creo, por

Sora: para que veamos los tres una película de terror =D

Namine: XD

Sora: acéptalo, cloud diría: Son muy cobardes para ver ese tipo de películas, mejor vean otra cosa

Namine: n-n¡ bueno en eso tienes razón

Sora: oye Namine

Namine: que paso sora

Sora: enserio me ayudaras a aprender a cocinar T-T?

Namine: claro, igual así también aprovechas y le das un obsequio del 14 de febrero a "esa persona" (le miraba con unos ojos picaros, haciéndole entender que ella sabia)

Sora: eh!! no.. no sé de lo que estás hablando ///¡

Namine: hay primo eres tan legible =P (le decía al momento de echarse a reír)

* * *

Demyx: GRACIAS!!!! MY FRIEND !!! (decía al momento de abrazar a Axel)

Axel: Quítate de encima o ya no te vuelvo a dejar a tu casa cuando llueva de nuevo ¬¬

Demyx: NOOOO, ya me quite n.n¡ bueno nos vemos mañana (decía al momento de salir del carro de Axel)

Axel: hasta mañana (en ese momento arranco y se fue en dirección a su casa)

* * *

Zack: wow que reluciente quedo, no les parece =D

Aeris: si ^^

Tifa: de menos ya dejamos limpio para mañana así que solo faltamos nosotros

Roxas: bueno entonces nos vemos después chicos, debo ayudar a preparar la cena

Zack: quieres que te lleve?

Roxas: no gracias: además hoy es viernes en la noche, igual quedaron en hacer algo

Aeris: enserio roxas?

Roxas: claro, ustedes no se preocupen, nos vemos después (se despedía mientras se ponía su gabardina negra y se dirigía a la puerta)

Tifa: ese chico se llega a comportar como cloud a veces

Zack: familia dejarían de ser si no XD

Aeris: pues tu ni te quedas atrás Zack, o no me dirás que eres un sobreprotector también con xion =P

Zack: no es sobreprotección, solo le ayudo a cuidarse

Tifa: y por eso desde pequeños le has enseñado defensa personal ¡

Zack: yo no soy el único, también a Namine le enseño cloud

Aeris: eso es sobreprotección XD

Zack: bueno ya , apurémonos o cloud se enfadara por dejarlo abandonado preparando las cosas

Tifa: jajaja

-------------

Mientras en las calles apenas se podía notar algo por las espesas y continuas gotas de lluvia que caían, impidiendo a cualquiera ver por donde iba, y el viento le ayudaba ya que era frio como en temporada de invierno

Roxas: rayos, no se logra ver casi nada con esta lluvia, y enzima tengo un dolor espantoso en todo el cuerpo (decía a medida que trataba de caminar para llegar a su casa, sin embargo la temperatura le subía cada vez mas)

Roxas: "debí haber aceptado que me llevara a mi casa, no me siento muy bien ya" (pensaba al ver que no aguantaría mucho)

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un convertible de tono rojo carmesí el cual, no iba muy rápido por las condiciones del clima, así que quería evitar cualquier accidente innecesario

Axel: vaya que ese Demyx está loco , aunque sería interesante jugarle una broma con su guitarra XD jajajaja (se decía así mismo para jugarle una broma a su amigo)

De repente vio a alguien por la ventana de su auto que tenía dificultades para caminar

Axel: (desde su carro, y bajando el cristal del mismo) Oye, te encuentras bien?

Roxas: y..yo... (en ese instante se desmayo sin poder articular palabra alguna)

Axel: Hey!!! (al ver que el chico se desmayo salió rápido de su carro en dirección hacia el)

Axel: hey contesta (mas no recibió respuesta alguna), pero si está ardiendo en fiebre "debo llevarlo pronto a la casa o no la cuenta después"

En ese instante lo cargo y lo llevo al asiento delantero para ponerle el cinturón de seguridad y ex cerciorarse que estuviese "bien" en el transcurso del camino.

* * *

Continuara....

Bueno espero les haya entretenido el primer capítulo, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente XD

Comentarios si gustan los leeré sin importar que digan XD bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

**KINGDOM FANTASY**

**Aclaraciones: **

Pues este fanfic solo se hace en cuestión de pasar el rato divirtiéndome, imaginando y demás, los personajes no son míos, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores, muchos personajes son en su mayoría de Final Fantasy 7 y Kingdom Hearts, asi que espero que sigan disfrutando de este fic =D

Cuando estén pensando algo estará entre comillas "así"

Cuando yo mencione algo estará entre paréntesis (como esto)

Cambio de ubicación -

Por fin aquí está el segundo capítulo, =P perdón por tardar tanto n.n¡

By: Roxas Shadow Strife

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 2: ENTRE EL SUEÑO Y EL DESPERTAR**

***.***

***.***

***.***

La tormenta que estaba aun cayendo en la ciudad daba indicios que sería larga y fría como hasta ese momento, el viento soplaba moviendo las ramas de los arboles haciendo que estos adquirieran una imagen fría y aterradora para cualquier desapercibido que tratara de adentrarse a aquella tormenta.

.

Axel: y ahora que hago con este chico -.-¡ (se decía así mismo mientras lo cargaba hasta su casa, y de ahí trataba de abrir la puerta)

Axel: primero que nada deberé de quitarte esta gabardina mojada o te hará mal (al momento de quitarle la gabardina que cayó en el piso de la entrada, también se llevo el celular de Roxas al piso sin prestar atención)

.*

Namine: sora cuidado!

Sora: lo siento namine, T.T

Namine: ten más cuidado, casi te quemas con la hoya para el espagueti

Sora: T-T no soy bueno para cocinar

Namine: creo que deberé apresurarme en enseñarte un día de menos para que así no te quemes tu o la casa

Sora: T.T gracias

Namine: ahora ya veo porque tiene que pasar el pobre de Roxas

Sora: u.u

Sora: hablando de el, creo que ya es tarde y no ah llegado aun

Namine: tienes razón ya pasan de las 10:00 pm y es extraño que no haya llamado

Sora: deja le marco, el llamaría si llegara tarde

Namine: ok

.-

Axel: XO ahhh

Fue entonces cuando acomodo bien a Roxas en lo que iba a toda prisa hacia la cocina a traer una bandeja con agua fría y un trapo, también llevo medicina y un vaso de agua, claramente nunca se percato por lo atareado que se encontraba que un celular estaba sonando

Axel: espero esto sea suficiente, pero digo a quien se le ocurre salir en una tormenta así y estando enfermo (se decía para sí mismo)

.-

Ya pasando al rededor de 20 minutos, en la casa de Zack se encontraba un rubio molesto puesto que sus amigos llegaron más tarde de lo esperado

Cloud: ¬¬ (los miraba fríamente)

Zack: Cloud no te enojes n.n¡ está lloviendo a cantaros por eso llegamos un poco tarde

Aeris: jajaja pareces un gato enojado cloud

Tifa: tienes razón XD

Cloud: ¬¬* mejor ayuden a acomodar la mesa para ver la película

Zack: por cierto cloud, crees que estarán bien los chicos solos?

Cloud: pues ellos estuvieron pidiéndome que les dejara solos que porque ya estaban grandes y querían disfrutar su fin de semana

Zack: y no crees que vayan a hacer una fiesta? =O

Cloud: no, lo que querían era ver una película de terror

Aeris: y como sabes?

Tifa: porque se puso a averiguar XD

Zack: jajajaja

Cloud: solo soy precavido y un hermano mayor el cual la hermana menor le tiene confianza, no como otros ¬¬

Zack: ¬¬

Aeris: parecen como perros y gatos ustedes dos jajaja

Tifa: ya niños, mejor pongámonos a ver la película y a comer un poco

Aeris: ^.^

.*-

.

Sora: mmmm mmmm (poniéndose mas preocupado a medida que pasaba el tiempo y el que Roxas no contestara su teléfono le ponía peor)

Namine: ya te contesto?

Sora: no, ya me preocupo eso, mmm

Namine: intenta de nuevo haber que tal

Sora: ok

.

.*-

Axel: . necesito un descanso, de menos ya se le bajo la temperatura así que solo que descanse un poco

(de pronto escucho sonar el celular del chico, ya que no tenía esa melodía en su celular dedujo que era de él, así que se dirigió a donde había dejado tirada la gabardina y miro la pantalla del celular que decía 20 llamadas perdidas)

Axel: por dios, creo que si estuve ocupado atendiéndole... (en ese instante contesto), Hola?

Sora: Roxas por fin contestas, donde estas?, porque no contestabas?, estas bien?, que paso?... (diciendo todo rápidamente que casi no le dio tiempo de respirar)

Axel: espera chico, yo no soy Roxas

Sora: quien eres?, donde está el?, que le sucedió?...

Axel: 0.0... hey espera un momento no te desesperes, primero que nada, mi nombre es Axel, y ese chico roxas está descansando, lo encontré desmallado y lo traje a mi casa al parecer está enfermo, cuando lo encontré tenía mucha fiebre

Sora: Yo me llamo Sora, pero dime, está bien? tiene algo más?

Axel: pues parece que ya está bien, le ah bajado la fiebre y solo falta descansar

Sora: ya veo, oye muchas gracias por cuidar de él y lamento las molestias

Axel: no hay problema, mañana le llevare contigo

Sora: muchas gracias enserio (en ese momento sora le paso su dirección a Axel y lo mismo hizo este para cualquier cosa)

Axel: Perdón por no contestar antes, no había escuchado el teléfono de tu amigo por eso no conteste antes

Sora: XD, no es mi amigo bueno si pero no del todo

Axel: =O

Sora: es mi hermano, aunque no lo parezca, igual es algo especial... XD

Axel: ok lo tendré en cuenta XD

Sora: bueno, te esperare mañana

Axel: no te preocupes, paso a las 8 de la mañana para que no haga mucho frio

Sora: si, nos vemos

.*-

Sora: Roxas está bien Namine

Namine: con quien esta

Sora: pues me dijo que se llamaba Axel y que mañana estaría aquí temprano

Namine: =/ bueno mientras cuide de Roxas está bien

Sora: si, aunque se me hizo extraño, dijo que tenía mucha fiebre cuando lo encontró

Namine: mmm no se cuido entonces ¬¬

Sora: no me dijo nada de que se sintiera mal

Namine: ¬¬ y de seguro no viste que parecía estar pálido o algo verdad, eres un desconsiderado sora

Sora: T.T

Namine: bueno -.- será mejor preparar un poco de pollo para que coma mañana

Sora: perdón T.T

Namine: vayamos a ver la televisión mientras -diciéndolo de forma fría

Sora: T.T ok

.*.*.*

Una vez que Axel por fin acabo de secar su auto y la entrada de su casa que fueron mojadas por aquel chico que rescato se decidió al fin regresar con el para meditar la situación.

Axel: vaya, y yo que creía que Demyx era un descuidado, ahora viendo a este chico creo que están igual ¬¬ (viendo al chico que se encontraba acostado en su cama)

Axel: en fin, dormiré un poco (mientras se acomodaba a un lado de Roxas)

.*******

Horas más tarde cuando el reloj marcaba las 5:38 de la mañana

.*******

Se comenzaron a escuchar algunos ruidos provenientes de la recamara de Axel

bruum...

fuuuh...

uhhh..

Axel: mmm z.z? que está sucediendo...

puff..

ahh...

Miro a un lado suyo para encontrar al chico que se encontraba con dificultad para respirar

fuuuuh..

Axel: -.-¡ creo que tiene un ataque a este chico

En ese momento Axel se levanto un poco y se puso sobre el chico, tomando con cuidado su rostro para después unir sus labios y darle un poco de aire de esa forma

Roxas: ahh...

Despertando un poco y dándose cuenta que había alguien sobre de el y no solo eso sino que aun permanecían sus labios unidos

Roxas: "eh?" (pensó al notar algo en sus labios cuando de repente, el chico que estaba frente suyo abrió sus ojos, dejando ver así unos atrayentes ojos color esmeralda, los cuales hicieron perderse un par de segundos al chico que el sintió que había sido más tiempo

Roxas: KYAHH! (Empujando al chico al percatarse en que situación se encontraba y poniéndose rojo al analizar la escena)

Axel: hey...

Roxas: Pervertido!

Axel: veo que ya estas mejor ¬¬ (tratándose de levantar ya que el empujón de Roxas lo mando al piso)

Roxas: quien rayos eres tú y donde estoy¡?

Axel: yo, niño soy la persona que te salvo de morir ya sea por la fiebre que tenias o de morir por quedarte tirado en el pavimento en medio de la tormenta de ayer y te traje a mi casa, lo captas?

Roxas: ¬¬ "grrr"

Axel: porque tienes esa cara niño?

Roxas: mi nombre es Roxas y no soy un niño, pervertido

Axel: yo no soy ningún pervertido y mi nombre es Axel, entendiste

Roxas: ¬.¬

Axel: aun tienes fiebre (mirando que el chico estaba aun rojo, y decidió acercarse para tocarle la frente)

Roxas: no me toques (haciéndole a un lado la mano del mayor)

Axel: si no te voy a hacer nada

Roxas: ¬.¬

Axel: acaso es por lo de hace un momento que te avergonzó? =O

Roxas: calla! XO

Axel: te gusto que lo hiciera? (acercándose a el)

Roxas: claro que no, tu eres un simple pervertido!

Axel: jajajaja te vez tan gracioso cuando te pones así

Roxas: quítate (decía en lo que pretendía levantarse pero como estaba débil se tambaleaba)

Axel: a donde crees que vas en esas condiciones niño

Roxas: a mi casa por supuesto

Axel: en las condiciones que estas es peligroso, y aparte es muy temprano como para dejarte ir solo

Roxas: no importa, ya he estado mucho tiempo aquí

Axel: si serás terco, le dije a tu hermano que te llevaría a las ocho de la mañana y eso are, así que acuéstate

Roxas: no dormiré en esa cama junto a ti

Axel: -.-¡ bien, entonces dormiré en el sillón (un sillón individual que se encontraba en la misma habitación

Roxas: está bien, pero te advierto que si haces algo como eso de nuevo te golpeare

Axel: si como no, niño como sea ya duérmete

Roxas: "maldición como fui a parar con un tipejo como este, que encima es un pervertido" (pensaba al momento de darse la vuelta para no mirarle, sin embargo aun estaba sonrojado por deliberado primer beso)

Axel: "-.- solo unas horas más y se acaba esto" (al momento de taparse con la única cobija que pudo tomar de su cama)

.*.*.*.*.*

Horas más tarde..

.*.*

Axel: mmm... z.z mmm... (despertándose)

Axel: vaya son las 7:14 y el que quería irse esta bien dormido (mirando al chico)

Roxas: zzzzzzz

Axel: "aunque no niego que tiene algo interesante" (acercando su frente a la de el para notar si ya se le había bajado la temperatura)

Roxas: z.z eh? (sintiendo algo en la frente)

Axel: ya despertaste?

Roxas: ! que.. que haces!

Axel: viendo si aun tenias fiebre ¬¬

Roxas: ¬¬ sin duda eres un pervertido

Axel: -.- hay niño...

Roxas: qué hora es

Axel: 7:20 am

En ese instante el chico se levanto rápidamente para ponerse sus zapatos

Axel: ten (dándole sus cosas)

Roxas: gracias (tomando sus cosas y dispuesto a dirigirse a la salida de la habitación)

Axel: calma chico, ni puedes caminar bien

Roxas: estoy bien

Axel: ¬¬ si como no (en ese instante carga a Roxas)

Roxas: 0.0 Hey bájame X/

Axel: cálmate, solo te bajare hasta el auto

Roxas: ¬¬

Axel: pareces una chica jajaja, aparte no pesas nada, enserio comes algo?

Roxas: no me parezco a ninguna chica y si como

Axel: no pareciera =P

Roxas: XP

Axel: jajajaja

.*.*

Sora: zzzzz...

.

Toc Toc

.

Namine: ese chico...

Sora: zzzzz

Namine: Sora te habla Kairi por teléfono, jejeje -gritandole desde el otro lado de la puerta

Sora: ! VOY!

Namine: XD sin duda esa no podía fallar

Sora: Namine T.T por que dijiste eso si no era verdad

Namine: por la misma razón que tú te quedas ahí dormidote despreocupado por tu hermano ¬¬

Sora: T.T pero el está bien...

Namine: Como dices eso

Sora: pero escuchaste que alguien le ayudo así que no pasa nada T.T

Namine: si alguien que no es su HERMANO, y además un desconocido para él ¬¬

Sora: perdon.. T.T

Namine: ¬¬, mejor calentarle algo para que coma y después descanse (calentando la comida de ayer que le preparo)

Sora: te enojas como Cloud..

Namine: ¬¬ y luego imagina lo que dirá precisamente él cuando se entere de lo que le sucedio a Roxas

Sora: T.T noooooo

Namine: lo bueno es que dijo que regresaría ya tarde de con Zack y compañía

Sora: Me hará trabajar triple si se entera

Namine: yo hare, así que descuida

Sora: 0.0 ROXAS! where are you T.T (quien estaba asustado de ver la cara de Namine cuando lo amenazo por lo que hizo)

.*.*

.*

En el auto camino a casa de Roxas

.*

Roxas: Achuu...

Axel: vaya que si te dio

Roxas: ¬¬ o alguien habla mal de mi

Axel: de ti? ja quien podría hacer eso, si eres tan simpático jajajaja (dijo en tono sarcastico)

Roxas: es mas, a ti que te importa

Axel: jajajaja hay niño

.*

Treinta minutos más tarde

.*

Axel: vaya que vives algo retirado

Roxas: tú que das muchas vueltas

Axel: jajaja, calma además ya vamos a llegar

Roxas: afortunadamente

.

Ahí los chicos que estaban en la casa salieron para ver si ya llegaba Roxas

.

Roxas: es aquí -señalándole una casa algo grande pero bonita

Axel: =O vaya, ya veo porque la arrogancia que tienes

Roxas: yo no soy arrogante, Pervertido

Axel: jajajaja

.

Sora: mira ahí esta =O

Namine: vaya tenía que ser el (reconociendo el auto)

Roxas: hola chicos

Sora: Hermano T.T (corriendo a abrazarlo)

Roxas: calma n.n¡

Namine. bienvenido ^^

Roxas: hola Namine

Axel: vaya, porque esta aquí hime-sama =P

Namine: mas bien por que estas tu aquí

Axel: pues soy el HEROE, de aquel niño de ahí

Roxas: te dije que me llamo Roxas ¬¬ y tú no eres ningún héroe

Axel: vaya que si es especial como dices Sora

Sora: n.n¡ lamento si te causo problemas

Axel: descuida

Roxas: ¬¬

Namine: mejor entremos, que hace frio y aquí tenemos a un enfermo

Roxas: y el porqué debe entrar ¬¬

Sora: porque te ayudo supongo

Axel: jajaja buena chico

Namine: ^^

Sora: ^^ adelante

Namine: Roxas desayuna algo para que vayas a descansar

Roxas: gracias pero debo de ir a cambiarme para el trabajo

Namine: te pondrás a desayunar y después iras a tu cuarto a descansar!, así que no quiero que me contradigas, quedo claro! (algo molesta con el chico al no querer hacerle caso)

Roxas: ... está bien (yendo a la cocina a servirse lo que había calentado Namine para el)

Axel: vaya, no pensé que fueras así de mandona, y menos con el chico

Namine: es mi primo, aparte debe de cuidarse

Axel: nunca imagine que estos niños fuesen tus parientes

Sora: y tu como la conoces Axel

Axel: bueno eso ^^¡

Namine: el tonto rompió una de mis pinturas por usarla como escudo

Axel: aunque bien le pedí disculpas por eso

Namine: ^^ de menos se disculpo

Sora: =O ya veo

Namine: gustas desayunar algo?

Axel: lo que sea esta bien

Namine: otro que se comporta como niño =P

Sora: jajaja

Roxas: "-.- y tenía que quedarse" (quien tenía cara de cansancio mas aparte de molestia al escuchar que se quedaría a desayunar)

.

Ya cuando estaban en la mesa de la cocina

.

Namine: y dime Axel

Axel: si?

Namine: como se porto Roxas

Axel: pues... (haciendo ademanes de que recordaba)

Roxas: "mas vale que no hable de mas o ya verá" (dándole una mirada de advertencia a Axel)

Axel: "jajaja, esa miradita que me hecha a de ser para que no diga lo que sucedió en la madrugada", pues solo le dio miedo despertar en una casa ajena =P

Namine: te a de ver golpeado ¬¬

Roxas: tks...

Axel: jajajja algo así

Sora: =O

Axel: y porque dejaron salir a Roxas fuera si se encontraba enfermo

Namine: pregúntale aquí a Sora ¬¬ o a Roxas que no dijo nada

Sora: ¬¬ el no me dijo nada

Roxas: ¬¬ como quiera no importa, no sucedió nada así que estamos bien

Namine: ¬¬ mira tu

Axel: cuando quieras puedes volver a dormir en mi casa Roxas, =P

Roxas: NUNCA! (diciendo esto a la vez que dejaba sus trastes en el lavabo y se marchaba a su habitación)

Axel: vaya que tiene su temperamento XD

Namine: así es el

Sora: es verdad, no te lo tomes a mal de su parte

Axel: crees que le caiga mal?

Namine: igual lo asustaste y por eso te trata así, aunque no creo que le hayas echo algo o si? ¬¬

Axel: no, no le hice nada XD

Namine: mas te vale

Sora: jajaja Namine nos cuida mucho =P

Namine: ¬¬ claro ustedes no se saben cuidar, son aun unos niños

Axel: jajaja

.*.*.*.*

.

Aeris: pss oye Tifa

Tifa: que sucede

Aeris: mira a Cloud y a Zack que tiernos se ven (señalándole a los dos quienes aun permanecían dormidos)

Tifa: =D esto amerita una foto ^^

Los dos chicos se encontraban acostados en la cama de Zack, este por su parte mantenía abrasado a su pecho a Cloud quien a su vez se le reflejaba una cara de paz al estar así y eso no paso desapercibido por las chicas quienes se encontraban divertidas con la escena que estaban presenciando.

Aeris: ^^ se ve tan romántico eso

Tifa: y cloud parece niña en esa pose XD

Aeris: pero nada más ve a Zack como lo protege con ese abrazo n.n

Tifa: hay que sacar mas fotos antes de que despierte Cloud y se dé cuenta

Aeris: si =P

.*

.*

.*

.*

GRACIAS por esperar el segundo capítulo, perdón por tardar, pero no llega la imaginación mas aparte la escuela y un my pedido Fic últimamente de Zack x Cloud, aun así intentare seguir con la historia, =D (la seguiré aunque tarde un poco)


End file.
